Tell me why!
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Uchihacest. Rated M for reasons. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x. My first attempt at this pairing. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Uchihacest story ever and while I know I'm going to hell for it, I've always wanted to write one. Anyways, warnings: Yaoi, incest, angst, etc. From Itachi's POV. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x. And I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I'm sick.

That's the only way to describe it, how else is one supposed to? I'm mentally fucked in the head, a wire somehow got crossed in my brain, I'm defective, I'm fucking sick!

I don't even know how it all started, maybe it was when our parents died six years ago. It figures that they would kick the bucket just as soon as I turned 22, technically old enough to run Uchiha Corp. without having to have my father hold my hand. It's almost like one last test from the grave, can I survive on my own or will I just fuck it all up?

Well I managed to prove to them that I was more than capable at running an entire company as such a young age. I was appointed as the CEO almost immediately after their deaths, Sasuke was still in high school but as soon as he graduated from college, he was set to become the new CFO of the company.

However, I blame their death for happened between my brother and I. What still goes on between us, to their death...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

We just got back from the funeral, Sasuke- only 16 at the time- couldn't stop crying. Our father raised us up to never show emotion, no matter what the circumstance was. Sasuke, however, was still so young, he hadn't truly learned the meanings of father's teachings. When we walked back into the house, his eyes were still full of un-shed tears, face completely red from previous crying. I made a comforting noise as we crossed through the living room entrance and pulled his small body close to mine. He hung onto me tightly and sobbed into my shirt as we sat down on the couch. I shushed him and stroked his soft, silky hair.

He looked up at me through teary eyes and said, "Itachi, why did it have to be now? I-It's too soon."

I sighed softly and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Nothing out of the ordinary, Sasuke always looked up to me like I was some kind of hero instead of his brother. When we were younger, he used to shower me with hugs and kisses, as he grew up though, they became few and far between. I was convinced that since he hit puberty that he found it weird to do such acts to another male, especially his brother.

I leaned back and said, "Sasu, I don't know. There's nothing we could've done. A drunk driver struck them on the way home from that charity ball that dad had to go to. We should count ourselves lucky that we decided to stay home and study instead of going or else we would be gone as well."

He whimpered and curled more into me. I felt my heart tug at the action. Sasuke was always regal, strong and proud. He never let anything affect him like this. He always had this air around him that he was the best and nothing could ever make him falter. His looks helped greatly with this as well, midnight black hair, onyx eyes that shined whenever he was planning something devious and pale, porcelain skin. I shared the same traits but my skin always seemed more like a muted grey to me, my hair and eyes not as shiny and my tear tracks were more prominent than his. He was a beautiful angel while I was second best to him.

I soothingly rubbed his back and let him cry. We stayed like that for hours. When I no longer felt wet tears land on my stomach or chest, I looked down and saw that Sasuke was peacefully asleep. I clicked my tongue softly and chuckled lightly. The poor boy had cried himself to sleep. I scooped him up in my arms and carried him off to his room. I smiled to myself as I remembered doing this countless times when I was his age and he was ten.

I managed to open up his door without too much difficulty and walked over to his bed. I gently laid him down and pulled the covers over him. As I turned to leave I heard a meager voice call out, "Itachi, please don't go. Will you lay with me?"

I felt something odd in the pit of my stomach. I turned around and saw a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness and something else. I sighed and gave him a small smile, "Yeah, of course, Sasuke."

I padded over to the bed and slipped under the covers. I tried not to stiffen as he cuddled up to my chest and let out a content sigh. The position felt...Awkward to say the least. The only other person that I've cuddle with was my ex-boyfriend, Deidara and even that felt weird.

Time went by. I could tell by his breathing that Sasuke was sleeping deeply, he probably wouldn't even noticed if I left now. I grasped his arms and gently removed them from my waist. I heard him whimper in his sleep, which sent off warning bells in my head. Was he having a nightmare? I couldn't blame the kid but at the same time I need to leave and get some sleep of my own.

I waited for roughly five minutes before trying again. This time he whispered out, "Don't go."

I looked down and saw those beautiful eyes blink open. I frowned and brushed his bangs out of his face, "Are you okay? Were you having a bad dream?"

An uncharacteristic blush crept up on his face. I cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. He looked like he was debating with himself so I let him. After a moment, he looked back up at me and said, "You know I love you, right Itachi?"

I blink but nodded my head, "Yes, I love you as well, Sasuke. You're my little brother, how could I not love you?"

It was true. I loved him more than I loved my parents, I think. He was the closest thing I had to a best friend growing up. Even in college, I only had one other friend besides him.

He took a deep breath and said, "Then please forgive me."

I didn't even have time to process the statement before I found his lips on mine. He was kissing me...! A true kiss, not a brotherly peck that he would give me on the cheek when we were younger but a real kiss.

And I loved it.

I shouldn't have loved it. This was wrong. My brother is kissing me. T-This goes against every rule there is. Being gay? That's fine now but not with your sibling! That was just not how the world works! It's disgusting, sinful, wrong.

But it felt so good.

I moaned softly into the kiss and pressed back eagerly. Sasuke mewled as I swiped my tongue across his lips and parted them for me to explore his mouth. I felt my member stiffen as I tasted him. It was minty, with a hint of his own personal taste that I can't describe.

He whimpered and pulled back, saliva connecting our mouths together. I panted softly and suddenly reality hit me. I shot back away from him, "What the hell was that, Sasuke!"

He flinched at my harsh tone and peered up at me through his eyelashes, "I-I don't know! I just really wanted to kiss you. I love you, Itachi, a-and mother and father are gone so I-I-I."

Tears were flooding back into his eyes. I made a noise and pulled him close to my chest, he started crying once again and I just held him. I didn't know what to make of the situation. Sasuke's my brother, but why did I like kissing him so much?

Soon, his sobs subsided and he nudged me softly, "Y-You can go if you want, Itachi. I know it's late. You should get some sleep."

I looked down at him. His eyes were red and puffy, his usually clean face was dirty with tears. I wiped them away and kissed his forehead. He sniffled and flinched at the contact, "D-Don't. It's clear that you don't like that. You don't have to force it just to make me feel better."

I almost growled at the accusation, "I'm not doing it because I think I should make you feel better, I _want_ to make you feel better."

He huffed and scooted back from me, "Just go. I've done enough to you for one night. I need to be alone."

I saw the closed off look on his face. It was the usual mask he wore whenever he got upset, a common occurrence when we were younger. I gripped his chin and forced him to look me in the eye, "Sasuke, listen to me. I enjoyed what just happened. I know I shouldn't have but I did. It's just...It's wrong."

His face softened and he leaned closer, "I don't care. It's wrong our parents are dead, it's wrong that they haven't caught the person that killed them. I could give less of a shit on whether or not kissing you is wrong."

I lowered my head at his statement. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm attracted to my brother, my member was still half hard from kissing him. But it was just so...

Fuck it.

I tightened my grip on his chin and crashed our lips together. This kiss was far less innocent. It was more of a mess of tongue and teeth than anything. I forced his mouth open and stroked his tongue with my own, trying to convince the shy appendage to come out and play. Sasuke moaned eagerly and wrapped it around my own. I groaned as he sucked on it softly.

I moved my hands down to push up his black dress shirt, I damn near tore the thing off of him. When it was finally shaken from his shoulder, I moved from his lips. I pushed him down to lie on his back and straddled his waist. I bent down and placed sloppy, wet kisses all along his neck. He moaned and bucked his hips up into mine, " 'Tachi, more. Ple-ah!"

He gripped my shoulders as I sucked harshly on his collarbone, leaving an angry mark in my wake. I knew it would be easy to cover up and smirked to myself as I discovered the hot-spot. I continued on down, kissing, licking and nipping his nipples. He squirmed and ground his hard member on mine own, sending electricity down my spine.

I pulled off of his chest and looked down at him. I almost came in my pants when I saw the look on his face. His face was flushed a beautiful shade of red, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were sparkling with lust. I smirked down at him, "How far do you want to go? Because unless you tell me, I won't be able to stop."

He made a keening sound and bucked up against me once more, "I want it all. I want to love you like I've always wanted. Please, Itachi. I-I don't care if it's wrong. Just take me...You're all I have left."

I snapped at those words. Everything started to become blurry as images flooded my brain. I shook my head slightly and got off of him. I quickly stripped myself down, chuckling when I heard him moan when he saw my hard member. I tugged at his pants and said, "Take these off while I go get something from my room."

I didn't bother to watch as I quickly got off the bed and made my way into my room. I went to my nightstand and grabbed the lube I kept in the top drawer. I mentally pat myself on the back for not throwing this out after Deidara and I broke up. Otherwise Sasuke would be in more pain, granted it'd be physical but still.

I almost ran back to the room and my jaw dropped at what I saw. I guess in my absence Sasuke had decided I was taking too long and started to get ready for me. I saw that he had his own bottle of lube on his nightstand and frowned at this. Had he already been experienced when it came to this?

I padded over to him and forced myself to not stroke my member as he wiggled and moaned my name while impaling himself with two fingers. I smirked sadistically and popped open the cap on the small bottle in my hand. I squeezed a dollop out and moved my hand down to join his. I slowly pushed one of my fingers in and chuckled when he moaned louder. I looked up at him and said, "How does it feel, Sasuke? Knowing that your brother is fingering you? That I'm touching one of the most private spots on your body?"

He whimpered, "I-It feels great! Please more!"

I chuckled and continued to help stretch him. I pushed deeper inside and groaned when I heard him scream in pleasure. It was like music to my ears. I stroked his hidden spot a few more times before forcing his fingers out and mine as well. I grabbed those beautiful milk-white thighs and pulled him closer to me until the tip of my erection was brushing against his hole. I bent down and kissed him as I poured more gel in my hand to coat my member, "Are you ready?"

He nodded eagerly, "I need you. Please, fuck me, Itachi."

I smirked as I slammed in all the way to the hilt. I kissed him once more to muffle his scream. Fuck, he was tight! Any doubts about him not being a virgin flew out of my head. My body was shaking in attempts to not pull out only to slam into him again.

I waited for a few minutes, letting him adjust to my size. I saw tears leak from the corners of his eyes. I kissed them away and said, "No more crying. Just relax and you'll be fine."

He nodded and another moment went by before he wiggled his hips, "Move, now. Just be gentle."

I chuckled darkly and nipped his earlobe. I slowly pulled out before shoving all the way back in. He clenched around me and let out a garbled moan. He glared up at me, "I said gentle asshole!"

I rolled my eyes at him and buried my face in the crook of his neck and slowly pumped in and out of him. It was almost sweet, the soft sound of skin slapping on skin accompanied by low moans and groans filled the room.

Soon, he was begging me to go faster. I all too eagerly complied. I lifted myself up and threw his legs over my shoulders before setting a ruthless pace. He screamed out my name as I brushed against his hidden spot and I made sure to strike it every time.

It was over too soon, though, I could feel the coil tighten within my gut. I reached down and started stroking Sasuke in time with my thrust, "Come for me, Sasuke."

All it took was a few strokes and one harsh thrust to send him toppling over the edge. He clenched down around me and arched his back as he came in my hand. I moaned loudly and gave one more deep thrust before I came deep inside of him. I don't even remember pulling out of him or laying down. All I remember is how I reacted the next morning...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I had screamed at him after that night. I tried to blame our emotions on what had transpired and honestly that's what it probably was. However, I found myself addicted to him. It wasn't enough. I craved his touch, whenever I had to go away for business I found myself staring at pictures of him on my phone, fantasizing what we could do next, jerking off to them or both. He was the only drug that seemed to help me with my sickness.

The side effect was that it made it grow worse.

Here we are now, at the ages of 28 and 22, respectively, living together in secret. We didn't dare breathe a word about this to anyone. The thought of the whole nation knowing that the CEO and CFO Uchiha brother's, leaders of one of the biggest company's in the country, were in a romantic relationship terrified me.

I let out a deep sigh and I cast my gaze down. Sasuke was in between my legs, firmly sucking me off. I groaned softly as I hit my peak and came down his throat. He swallowed it all greedily and pulled off with a soft 'pop'. He looked up at me with a small smile on his face, "How was that, Itachi?"

I grunted and yanked him up so I could kiss him hard. He groaned into the kiss and pushed me down on our shared bed, groping at any place his hands could reach. I chuckled and nudged him off, "You're very horny today, little brother."

He moaned against my neck as I called him by the title given to him the moment he was born. It seemed to be a kink for him, the fact that we're brothers doing this excited him more than words could describe. He nipped at my neck, "What if I am? It's been a long, long time since you've let me top, maybe I really wanted to fuck you today."

I grunted and shook my head softly, "I don't think so, I'm not really in the mood to pound you or be pounded."

He lifted his head up and pouted cutely at me. I chuckled and patted his cheek, "Maybe later, I can take care of you though with my amazing mouth skills. You think you're good? I've yet to teach you everything."

His eyes lit up in excitement, it was very rare for me to ever suck him off. He grinned down at me and ground his hips into mine, "Oh, that sounds wonderful! Please, Itachi?"

I pecked his lips and mumbled, "Move then so I can do it properly."

He eagerly complied and shifted on the bed. He leaned back and quickly pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluent motion. I rolled my eyes at his eagerness and got settled in between those creamy thighs. I lowered my head and took him all the way down my throat. He let out a loud groan and bucked his hips. I gagged and glared up at him. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, got kind of excited."

I huffed around him and continued to blow him. His taste was still as heavenly as it was back those six years ago. I moaned softly and sucked harshly, trying to get as much of the taste as possible.

That taste that helps continue my sickness.

This was not the usual train of thought one kept while giving a blowjob but I couldn't help it. For some reason, my brain seemed hell-bent determined to have me question and hate myself for my relationship with Sasuke. I just wish I knew the answers as to why I felt this way about my brother. Why he felt that same towards me. It's so sick.

So perfect.

Sasuke let out a high pitched moan and came down my throat. I swallowed every drop like it would be the last time I ever tasted him.

He looked down at me with a goofy smile, "You're right. I still have so much to learn, Itachi."

I chuckled and leaned up to kiss those perfect lips. He groaned softly when he tasted himself on my tongue and shoved me back, "Go brush your teeth if you're going to kiss me."

I shot him a playful look, "Oh, so it's okay for me to taste my cum but not okay for you to taste yours?"

He nodded in affirmation, "Of course. Besides, I know you love the taste, do you really want to share that?"

I sighed and hung my head in mock defeat, "I guess you're right on that one."

He chuckled and it spread warmth throughout my body. No matter how old we get, it still seems like we're little kids, just playing around and poking fun at each other. In public, we're both cold, ice princes with sticks shoved up our asses. In private, however, we're loving, caring brothers and lovers.

I poke his forehead and said, "We should get some sleep. We have business meetings all day tomorrow and we need to get our rest."

He huffed and situated himself in my lap, "Can't we just take a sick day? I don't understand how you've done this shit for six years. It's about to drive me crazy and I've only been at it six months."

I shrugged, "I can't explain how but I can tell you that having you by my side has helped me out. I always know no matter how hard the day, week, or month gets, that I will always have you right next to me to keep me sane."

He snorted and kissed my cheek, "You've been reading those romance novels again, haven't you?"

I rolled my eyes at him and nudged him off, "Kakashi suggested them to me. He said they could help me relax since it was so clear to him that I'm not getting any."

Sasuke busted out laughing at that, another rare occurrence, and said, "Oh, if only he knew!"

My face turned serious, "I don't want to think about it. Anyone knowing about this would ruin us."

He frowned at my words and let out a heavy sigh, "I know, I was just joking, Itachi, don't take it so seriously. We're careful in every way possible. No one will ever find out about us being lovers. Plus so what if they did? We have literally millions in trust funds, in our own personal bank accounts and in investments that we could cash in at any time. If anyone ever found we could always have Uncle Madara and our cousin Shisui take over for us."

I growled lowly at him, "That is if our little coming out doesn't completely tank the company. People would be outraged, disgusted even. I mean, an incestual relationship between two of the most powerful people in one of the most powerful company's in the nation? It would be awful!"

He glared at me. I almost wanted to slap that look off of his face but I knew he was just as worried as I was. He just handled it differently. I tend to overthink the situation while he thinks it over but come up with a plan to make sure nothing bad would happen.

I sighed and kissed him softly. His eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around me as he pressed back against my lips. I pulled back first and said, "You know I'm just worried about you, right? I love you, Sasuke. After what happened a few years ago, I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you again."

He stiffened at the words. We both knew what the unspoken thought was but now was not the time to think about it. I rubbed his back soothingly and laid us both down on the bed. I quickly removed the rest of our clothing and said, "Now please, get some sleep."

He whimpered softly and I mentally cursed myself. I shouldn't have said anything. I peppered kisses all over his face until he was squirming within my grasp, "Enough, Itachi. It's okay. Let me sleep now."

I nodded and kissed him one more time. He gave me a small smile and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, "I love you."

I smiled back at him, "I love you too, Sasuke."

His smile grew bigger and he curled against my chest. He was asleep within mere minutes. I, sadly, couldn't sleep. No matter how long I laid there, I felt those same damn thoughts come back to my head. I turned to look at the clock and saw it was roughly one in the morning. Fuck. I untangled myself from Sasuke and stumbled into our adjacent bathroom. I opened up the medical cabinet and grabbed my salvation.

I poured out two small tablets into my hand and threw them back, swallowing them dry. I coughed slightly and huffed after they went down. I've been on these little bastards for longer than I can remember. I never felt like I could sleep anymore ever since.

I shook my head. That thought would keep me up for days. I set the bottle back and closed the cabinet. I quickly made my way back to Sasuke and resumed my duty as his pillow for the night. He sighed contently as I pressed my firm body against his. I smiled softly and pecked his forehead, after a while, I felt the effects of the pills hit me like a train and soon, sleep finally took over me.

* * *

AN: So this is the first chapter! I don't know how many there will be but there will be more. I hope you guys like this and yes to anyone who hates this pairing, I know for sure I'm going to burn for this story. Anyways, read and review please, check out another one of my stories or just pass this one by. Whatever you do, I hoped you enjoyed a little bit!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, this is chapter two...I'm not quite sure what's going to happen, check the bottom AN if you're curious because I know I am *sweatdrops* Also so so sorry this took so long! Any who, warning time: Yaoi, incest, language, mentions of darker themes, etc. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Stop! You're hurting me! STOP!"_

I awoke with a jolt. I wiped the sweat from my brow and shifted my gaze to my still sleeping brother. Another nightmare, they seem to be coming more and more often than I personally cared for.

No one knows our dark secret, and I don't mean us being in an incestuous relationship, I mean what happened to him so long ago...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

 _"I-Itachi?"_

 _I snapped my head up at the sound of Sasuke's voice. I turned my head to look at him and frowned at how horrible he looked. Eyes sunken in, heavy bags, he just seemed more frail than usual. I leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his forehead, "Yes little brother?"_

 _He clutched my shirt tightly, "You're not going to ever leave me, right?"_

 _I felt a small prick of sadness from the statement. I shook my head at him and said "Sasuke, no matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you. You're my brother. We stick together through thick and thin. This is just a rough spot for you personally but I love you and nothing that happens will make me leave."_

 _He bit his lips and a few tears escaped from those beautiful eyes, "B-But-"_

 _I pressed my lips against his in a deep kiss. I felt him stiffen for a second before going limp. I pulled back and brushed the bangs out of his eyes "Now, I want you to get some rest. You've had a few stressful days but things will get better. I promise."_

 _He snorted at me, "Stressful is a light way to put it, try fucking horrible."_

 _I sighed heavily, "I know. If I could go back in time and stop it I would but right now we just need to hope for the best and move on."_

 _He nodded in agreement and curled into my chest. I gingerly stroked my fingers through his hair as his eyes slowly slid shut. I felt a slight tremble run through my body as I continue to think about his question from earlier. The poor kid had been through so much and it was my entire fault. Maybe if I hadn't introduced him to those two then nothing would've happened…_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

I shook the memory away. Now was not the time for this. We have work to do in just a few hours and I need to keep my composure. This meeting is not going to be a pleasant one for either of us.

I shifted my gaze back to Sasuke and couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at my lips. As cheesy as it sounds, he was a true beauty. His skin was almost shining in the early morning light and he looked so at peace. As much as I hated to wake him, seeing that it was rare for him to sleep well, I leaned over and kissed him softly. He stirred a little and blinked open those beautiful onyx eyes that matched my own and yawned cutely when I pulled away "Morning, 'Tachi. Why are you up so early?"

I traced absentminded circles on his chest and gave a slight shrug, "Couldn't sleep. Plus, we need to be ready for the shit-show that today will be. Might as well prepare for it early, right?"

He groaned and pulled me back down so he could cuddle my chest. I rested a hand on the small of his back and said, "I know, believe me, I don't want to be near those jerks either but we need to close this deal out."

Sasuke peered up at me through his bangs and moodily said, "That's easy for you to say, you weren't friends with the son of these two assholes. The Uzumaki's are going to try and screw us at every turn."

I sighed, "I know but we need their company to become a branch of the company. They do major business in Japan which we need."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I've seen the numbers for everything, hell I practically have them memorized, we're not desperate for money. Far from it actually."

I huffed, "Yes, but it's always good to have more markets under our belt in case one here in the states crashes. Besides, while Naruto's parents may be hard asses' business wise, they're nice people and I've heard Naruto is even working for them so maybe he'll be with them today."

He rolled his eyes at me "I'm willing to bet both of our salaries that he still has a crush on me. Too bad I can't tell him that he's far from my type."

I snorted and pecked his lips, "I know, you're into someone who looks quite a bit like you, aren't ya?"

He practically purred as he trailed his hand down my chest and said, "You know it."

I chuckled softly and kissed him once again before pulling away and getting off the bed. He pouted at me, "You know, I'm giving you the perfect chance for morning sex and you're just wasting it."

I threw a look over my shoulder as I walked to our shared closet to pull out my suit for today, "You'll get some tonight and you know it. Besides, I had a different idea for today."

He whined, "But I want you now big brother."

I felt my cock jump in my boxers and my eye twitch, "No. I know you're insatiable, but I need you to walk today. So, quit your whining and go shower."

He grumbled as he got out his bed and made his way to our shared bathroom. While he was in there, I took my time to make sure every piece of my suit was perfect. After about ten minutes passed, I heard the water stop and a second later Sasuke walked out in nothing but a towel. He gave me a coy smile before dropping his towel and making his way over to me.

I raised my eyebrow at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt his hard on press into my stomach. I growled out lowly, "Stop. We'll have sex tonight but not right now. If you're that horny then jerk off before you leave but I need to go to the office now."

He shivered at my words, he seems to love it when I get serious with him, but backed away and gave another pout "You better keep your promise."

I gripped his chin and slammed my lips against his. He let out a surprised squeak, which allowed me to slip my tongue down his throat. When I pulled away his eyes were glossy and cheeks were red. I took his hand and pressed it against my hard member, "I'll be walking around with this all day, thinking of having your body under mine, screaming my name till your voice gives out. Trust me, you're getting some tonight."

He nodded numbly and gave a light squeeze to my erection. I groaned softly and moved away completely. I slipped on my shoes and said, "I'll see you during the meeting. Love you, Sasuke."

"Love you more, 'Tachi."

I smirked, he's so fucked tonight. I made my way to the front door and grabbed my keys before heading to the office. We always made sure that one of us leaves before the other so no one would get any strange ideas as to why the Uchiha brothers always arrive and leave together.

The day was peaceful up until the meeting. I managed to get some much needed work done, like making sure that our new factory in the southern United States was fully operational and running smoothly, but when time came for the meeting I found myself drained. Usually I was very alert during meetings and paid attention to every detail, however, when it came to this one I couldn't find the energy to even care.

I personally blame lack of sleep, if I didn't keep having those nightmares about what happened to Sasuke then maybe I wouldn't be so exhausted every single day. Plus, having the almost constant though of how I'm mentally fucked up for sleeping with my brother doesn't help much either.

I snapped my head up when I heard Minato ask, "Itachi, do you have any questions?"

Shit. I was royally fucked. I've been stressing over this meeting all week and now I go into la-la land. I shifted my eyes to Sasuke, who had a completely neutral look on his face. He seemed to notice my distress and quickly stepped in, "Actually I have a question about your sales from last quarter. You stated that you brought in nearly a million in sales revenue but per every source I found it was much higher than what you stated. Where is that missing money now?"

Minato's face flushed and he stumbled out an answer but I had zoned out once more as I noticed the uneasiness that was on Sasuke's face. No one else in the room would be able to notice it but I could see the ever so slight crease on his forehead that conveyed worry. I glanced around the room and saw what was causing my lovers distress. Minato and Kushina, who had already had her time explaining the company earlier in the meeting, did in fact bring their son, Naruto. However, Naruto wasn't doing much other than taking a few notes and staring hard at Sasuke. Anybody in the room could see the boy was absolutely head over heels for my brother, which cause a tiny ball of anger to rise in my chest. I had to squash it down, though, no matter what happens we must make sure no one learns about us.

I snapped out of it once again as Sasuke smarmily said, "Well since Itachi is not paying attention, I'll conclude the meeting. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. We'll contact you very soon with information regarding if you'll become part of the Uchiha family or not."

I almost shivered at the clipped tone in Sasuke's voice. Clearly whatever Minato's answer had been didn't please him at all. The couple nodded their heads in perfect unison, grabbed Naruto, who threw a look over his shoulder to Sasuke, and left. The rest of the executives slowly made their way out of the room. Kakashi, my second in command, clapped his hand on my shoulder and said "So you're letting Sasuke run the meetings now. It was to my understanding that usually the CEO runs these big old messes, not the CFO."

I narrowed my eyes at the man. Kakashi was a notorious pain in my ass but he was also an extremely excellent worker. To be honest, he probably does more work in a day than I do in a week. I sighed softly and straighten my suit as I stood up, "Usually that is the case, however, I did not get much sleep last night due to the fact I was going over the next project that was coming up. I called Sasuke this morning and asked if he would fill in for me as the interrogator for this meeting."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw just the smallest trace of a smile on Sasuke's face. I returned to looking at Kakashi when he said ever so casually, "Sure, so that's what you crazy kids are calling it now a day. Don't worry, Itachi, whoever the lucky girl was last night I'm sure you made her happy."

With that he patted me on the back and smiled at me before leaving the room, which just left my brother and I standing there. I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself down as Sasuke went to close the door and the blinds to the room. He turned to face me and said, "I told you those assholes were going to try and screw us over."

I looked up at him and saw the faintest hint of annoyance on his face. I sighed heavily and said, "Alright, why aren't we letting them join the company."

Sasuke smirked at me, "Well maybe if you had been paying attention instead of fantasizing about the 'girl from last night' you would know. Long story short though, they're hiding money, you don't want anyone associated with the company that openly does that shit. It could be for a good reason but it could also be for a bad reason that could get all our asses thrown in jail. So, I highly recommend we don't allow them to join our company."

I felt my eye twitch at the girl comment and pressed close to him and whispered, "If I hear you say that again I'll make sure you don't walk right for a week."

The little shit practically purred in response.

Why does he want me to get even sicker?

I rolled my eyes at him and stepped away. After clearing my throat, I softly said, "Leave at 4:45. I'll be out of here at 5:30. Make sure you're ready to discuss the rest of this meeting at my house."

I had to make sure I kept my voice down. There were dozens of paper runners and secretaries that loved to try and get in of business meetings so they could gossip about it on their breaks.

Sasuke's eyes lit up in excited and he subtly made his hand brush against my half hard member as he said with a purr, "Yes, Itachi" before leaving the room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose hard as the door closed behind him. He was going to be the death of me. I took another deep breath to regain my composure and willed my erection away before stepping outside of the room. The rest of the day was spent going over reports and answering emails. Before I knew it, it just a little past 5:30. I sighed softly as I shut everything down for the night and got ready to head to the elevator.

On my way down, I couldn't help but think about why Sasuke had been so…revved up today. Usually he's very frisky anyways but it seems to be especially bad today. It doesn't necessarily mean there's anything wrong but it's unusual for him. I couldn't help but be a little annoyed with him, though; he needs to be more careful around here. Not everyone is very observant but you never know what people will pick up on.

I shook the thought from my mind and continued my way out of the building. After about a ten-minute drive I finally walked into our shared home and called out to him, "Sasuke! Get your ass down here!"

I could hear the loud footsteps on the stairs and what came next shocked the shit out of me. Sasuke was literally standing there stark naked. He licked his lips at me and said, "Well? What are you waiting for Big Brother? I'm ready for you."

My brain shut down. Out of everything I expected, this scenario was not one of them. I took a deep breath, "Sasuke. Go put your clothes on. I know I said we would have fun tonight, and we will, but I was thinking about ordering something to eat first."

He gave me a look, one that was a mixture of frustration and desperation, and whined out, "'Tachi! Please! I've been very patient all day. I just want you. I'm not hungry or anything."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Something was definitely wrong, "Sasuke. You never act like this. Why are you doing this?"

He turned his head away from me and stayed silent. I walked over to him and gripped his chin tightly, forcing him to look me in the eye I asked him once again what was wrong. As soon as the last word slipped from my lips, I saw tears well up in his eyes. His body started shaking with unheard sobs. Warning bells automatically went off in my head as I pulled him in for a tight hug, "Sasuke. Tell me what's wrong. Now."

He let out a shaky breath and removed himself from my chest. He looked up at me through tear filled eyes and said, "I saw them, two days ago, when I was out at the shop. They fucking recognized me and tried to say hi. I-It's just been messing with me ever since and I just wanted attention from you because after what they did I-I-I…"

He broke after that. I could almost feel his heart break in that moment. I fought back my rage and swept him up in my arms before carrying him up to our bedroom. Once we arrived, I gently set him down on the bed and pulled the cover up around his waist. He clung to it tightly with one hand while the other one was holding his head up as he sobbed.

I growled to myself as I saw the almost pitiful site. I sat down next to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up, which was never a good sign. That meant he was getting lost inside his own head. I shook him slightly and said, "Sasuke. Look at me, baby, please."

He cast his gazed over to me and he smiled. Not a happy smile, mind you, but one of those ones people get whenever they think they're being ridiculous. He shook his head, "I'm a fucking mental case, aren't I?"

I clicked my tongue and pulled him into my lap. I kissed him softly and ran my fingers through his hair in attempts to calm him down. He relaxed and wrapped his shaky arms over my shoulders. I pulled away and cupped his cheek, "You're not a mental case. What you're going through is completely natural. It takes some people decades to get over what you've been through. Sasuke, you're doing an amazing job. Just because you have a set few setbacks now and again do not mean anything. Plus, most people wouldn't be able to even think about their attackers, let alone see them. So please, don't be so hard on yourself. You should've just told me this instead of trying to jump me every ten seconds, though. You know I would have understood what you were going through."

He casted his gaze downwards and mumbled, "I know, but whenever I'm with you I feel safe. I just wanted that comfort of knowing it was you instead of them."

I flinched at that statement. That struck hard. I felt the slightest hint of tears prick my eyes. I grasped him chin and forced him to meet my gaze, "I love you, Sasuke. I hope you know that."

He gave me a beautiful smile and nodded his head, "I love you too, Itachi."

I leaned in and kissed him once more. Within seconds it built up to something more heated. His hands were grabbing at any piece of flesh that they could and I could feel his member poking me in the stomach. I pulled away, panting heavily from the kiss and said, "Listen. I know you don't want to hear this but let's wait about an hour so we can both calm down. I don't want to rush anything before you're mentally ready, okay?"

He sighed in defeat and gave me a nod. He peered up at me and softly said, "Can we stay in here, though? I really not all that hungry and I want to cuddle."

I chuckled and poked his forehead, "Of course little brother. Let me change really quick."

He smiled and slid off my lap so I could get up and take my suit off. I stripped down to nothing but my boxers and got into bed. I leaned up against the headboard while Sasuke got comfortable in between my legs and lay down on my chest. I stroked his hair absentmindedly as he continued to get comfortable.

We laid there for a long while, just enjoying each other's company. I stared down at him and noticed how beautiful he looked in that moment. It seemed letting his feelings out cleansed him in some way. He looked up at me and pressed a soft kiss to my chest, "See something you like?"

The way he said it, so sweet and innocent, did so many things to me. So many that were not natural. I pulled him up closer so I had easy access to his lips and smiled down at him, "Every morning when I wake up, every night I go to sleep, and all the time in between with you I see something I like."

He snorted and playfully smacked my chest, "I'm serious, 'Tachi, quit reading those damn books from Kakashi or else I'm burning them."

I rolled my eyes at him, "A thousand pardons for trying to lighten the mood up."

He smirked at me, "Well there are easier ways to do that."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "How so?"

He chuckled and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly into the kiss as he swiped his tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth and gave him free access to explore. I didn't let him dominate very often, might as well let him have at least this.

He ran his hand down my chest before he grabbed at my quickly rising member and pulled it out of my boxers and started pumping it slowly. I groaned and said, "Are you sure about this?"

He pulled away from me and gave me a look, "If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have my hand around your cock, now would I?"

I sighed and reached down to take hold of his hard length as well. I pumped it in time with his rhythm. He moaned as he forgot about me and started fucking my hand. I growled softly and leaned forward to suck a mark into his shoulder, just out of sight from prying eyes. He gasped, "Please, I need more."

I reached my free hand around him and cupped his backside; from there I dipped my fingers in between the firm cheeks and gently traced his entrance. He whined softly, "I already stretched myself before you came home. Please, Itachi!"

I could feel my sickness grow even worse with that statement. If only he knew what he did to me. I pulled away from his neck and let his member fall from my hands. He whimpered at the loss of contact and I smirked at him, "Ride me."

He blinked at the demand but wasted no time in shoving me back against the headboard and straddling my lap. I barely got a second to realize what was happening before he was seated on my length. He moaned loudly as he slid all the way down to the hilt. I was breathing heavily through my nose as I fought the instinct to buck into him.

After a minute, he slowly raised himself up and slammed back down with great force. We both moaned loudly and I panted out, "Faster."

He looked down at me and licked his lips seductively before bouncing even faster. I started to buck my hips up in time with his movements. It wasn't long before I struck that little bundle of nerves that made him scream my name repeatedly.

It wasn't enough.

My sickness was still growing worse.

I gripped his hips and flipped us over. He barely had the chance to recover before I pulled all the way out and slammed back in with great force. He screamed and raked his nails down my back, "Right there! More!"

I almost snarled a response at him as I continued to pump in and out of him. It was so hot, everything was tingling.

It was just what I needed.

I reached in between us and started stroking his member in time with my thrusts. It only took a few strokes before he clamped down on me and came with a loud cry. I growled and leaned down to bite a deep mark into his shoulder before finding my release deep inside of him.

It took a few minutes for us both to calm down from our highs. I slowly slid out of him, which caused him to whimper, and flopped down next to him. I threw an arm around his waist and pulled him close to me "You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement "My legs feel like jelly and everything is throbbing now."

I sighed softly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Get some rest. Maybe it'll be better in the morning."

He yawned cutely and buried his face in between my neck and shoulders. I faintly heard him mumble, "Thank you."

Within minutes he was asleep but my mind was wide awake.

I rearranged us so he was laid out on top of me. I had a perfect view of his sleeping face and couldn't help but feel peaceful about tonight.

However, staring at his content face made a small part of me think about how everything about this was my entire fault. How he's become so broken that this is what he needs to heal properly. That he had to go through the horrible experience that made him this way. That my continuance in this relationship is the first domino to fall in the serious of events that had hurt him. And that if I hadn't introduced him to those two, then none of this wouldn't have happened. Hell, if I hadn't agreed to this relationship then at least we would have been able to go to the police but that would spill our secret.

Besides.

No one needed to know that Itachi Uchiha let his little brother get raped.

* * *

AN: So, that's chapter 2! I don't know how long this story will be but damn it feels good to be writing again! Let me know what you thought. I don't know when the next chapter will be either, but anyways thanks for reading! R&R Babies!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, chapter 3 time! I hope to keep this story under ten chapters, but we'll see what happens. Warning time: Mentions of rape, flashbacks, incest, yaoi, etc. With that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy! Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x!

* * *

I was hoping after that night that Sasuke would get better, that he had had his episode and everything would return to normal.

It didn't though. He got worse, and it was doing terrible things to my sickness.

It was a normal Sunday afternoon, I had Sasuke's legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I slowly moved in and out of him. I wanted to take my time with this session. So many of our moments together are rapid and fleeting, I wanted to make this last. Then, he said two words that I never thought would ever come out of his mouth again,

"Choke me."

I stopped all movements and looked down at him. His cheeks were flushed bright red and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Something inside of me purred at this idea, but a much larger something was screaming "This is bad!" at the same time.

I gave him a stern look, "No. I don't want to hurt you. We've tried it before and we're both lucky that I let go in time."

He whimpered and wiggled his hips, clenching down on my and making me groan softly, "But Itachi, I want it so bad. I need it!"

I growled at him as I pulled out of him, "No. I can give it to you rougher if you want but, that's as far as I'm willing to go."

He huffed at me and dropped his legs, "Forget it. You don't want to help me, that's fine big brother, I'm not in the mood anymore anyways."

Without another word, he got up and left the room, stark naked. A minute later, I heard a door slam loudly and the faint click of a lock. I sat there in disbelief. What the hell has gotten into him? Lately he's been asking for rougher sex, but this was getting out of hand.

I grabbed my sweatpants from their place on the floor and slipped them on before heading down the hall to Sasuke's old bedroom. He usually ends up there whenever we have an argument, I knocked lightly before calling out, "Sasuke? Let me in, please, I want to talk."

I heard a sniffle and slight hiccup before he shouted, "Go away!"

I furrowed my brow at this, something was wrong, I knocked once more, "Please, Sasuke, I know you're crying. Let big brother help you out."

He all but growled out, "You don't want to help me! You only think about what's best for you and never for me!"

I stiffened at the statement. Did he possibly mean…? No, it couldn't be.

I sighed softly, "What do you mean, Sasu?"

I heard loud footsteps before the door was unlocked and swung open. Sasuke stood there, with boxers on now, and tear streaming down his face, "All you care about is the stupid fucking company and whether our secret is going to come out or not! You never actually sit down to ask how I'm doing or anything! We never do anything I want, it's all just about you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, this isn't Sasuke, never in my entire life have I seen him come so undone. I stepped closer to him and rested my hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong."

He tried to keep the angry up, but he just broke down and sobbed against my chest. I pulled him close and start whispering, "It'll be okay" and "Tell me what's wrong" in his ear. We stayed like that for a good moment before he pulled away, gripping his head, and said, "I'm falling apart."

I gripped his chin and forced him to look up at me, "Talk to me."

He took a shaky breath, "Ever since I saw them a few weeks ago, I haven't been the same. Those faint memories keep coming back and it's driving me insane! I don't want to remember those things! I just want to put all of this behind me and move on with my life, but those two fuck sticks are acting like nothing even happened! I just need something to take my mind off it, but nothing works, except for pain. I'm sure you realized that a long time ago."

I pressed my lips into a thin line. Right after the incident Sasuke was a mess. He had gotten a mess of piercings and a few tattoos in painful locations just to take his mind off the incident. They worked for a while but once the piercings healed he found no use for them and took them out. As for the tattoos, they're still there, obviously. The words "I'm Fine" are carved into his calf, but when looking at it from above it reads "Save me", a semicolon is positioned behind his right ear, and a large phoenix tattoo takes up most his left thigh. He got them to "spread a message" in his eyes, even though they're almost never exposed.

I continued to ponder his words, every one of them was causing my heart to crack, I didn't know how bad his mind had been this destroyed by the whole incident. I know this situation is difficult, but I thought he was handing it. I held him even closer to my chest as he started sobbing again. A few tears managed to escape my eyes. How could I be so blind? He was right, I did only think of myself.

We stayed like that for a good moment until his sobs subsided. He pulled completely away from, "You wanted to know what was wrong and now you know. Itachi, please help me."

I pressed my lips into a thin line, what could I possibly say? I took a deep breath and said, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to find a way to punish those two bastards? Do you want to go to therapy, because I'm sure I can find a therapist that will keep every aspect about our lives private, but that might take some time. I'm leaving the ball in your court. What do you want to do?"

He turned his head away from me and mumbled out an answer. I sighed, "Louder please."

He kept looking away but a minute later he stared at me and said, "I want to stop working at the company, find these two fuckers and get some closure on that night! I've been saying for years now that there's no point in working there. Mother and Father are dead, you've proven to them already that you could run their baby and you don't have to prove that anymore. You're 28, Itachi, you still have your whole life ahead of you to do what you want and same goes for me. I know neither one of us want to work there for the rest of our lives, so if we both step down and left Uncle Madara and Shisui in charge, then it'll all be okay. If we're trapped there, then there's nothing that can help the situation. I'll just continue to be stuck behind that damned desk, questioning everything about that night until I go mad."

I held back a sigh and took a step away from him. He was right, we could do that, but how would it look to the world?

One look at his face, though, gave me my answer. I could see how all of this was fucking him up, the poor kid has been through enough, I don't need to add onto it.

I walked back to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Can you wait a month? We need to make sure everything is in proper order and that Madara and Shisui are even willing to do this before I saw yes for certain."

His eyes lit up, something I haven't seen in a long time, as he tackled me and started chanting, "Thank you" repeatedly. I gripped his chin and kissed him slowly. When we parted, I said, "I love you, Sasuke, I'm sorry that I've put you through so much."

He sniffled and pecked my lips once again, "I just want this nightmare to be over, I know it's rash to just quit our jobs and everything, but I can't fucking handle it anymore. I just want this to stop."

More tears leaked from my eyes. This was all my fault, if only I had done what I should've and protected him then this wouldn't have happened. Memories from that night were coming back in a flood…

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

 _It was Sasuke's 20th birthday, he was home for the weekend from school with two college friends, Judo and Suigetsu, Sasuke wasn't usually one to drink, but on this night, he was smashed. So, he wouldn't be alone, I decided to partake in drinking along with him. By the end of the night, I could barely see out of one eye and was practically unconscious. Sasuke was far worse, he was rambling about everything and behaving very inappropriately._

 _He and his friends seemed to be having a great time, though, Judo and Suigetsu didn't drink all that much, maybe just a beer between them, it was approaching 3 am when Suigetsu called out, "Hey, Itachi! It's been a long night and I think Sasuke's had a little too much to drink, how about we take him upstairs?"_

 _As horrible as it sounds, I was too far gone to care, I waved my hand at the boys and got comfortable on the couch. I heard faint snickers from the boys as they led a drunken Sasuke up the stairs, who was whining about how he wanted to cuddle with his bottle of vodka and not go to sleep._

 _I don't know how much time has passed before the noise started, but I shot up like a shot when I heard Sasuke moan out, "Fuck! Right there, Daddy! Harder!"_

 _My mind was still extremely fuzzy, everything in the room was spinning. I shot off the couch, but didn't make it too far. My ankle snagged the coffee table and I crashed to the floor, unconsciousness started creeping back and the last thing I remember is Sasuke calling out my name…_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I was almost sobbing at this point, Sasuke's expression was one of concern as I pressed my face into his neck, clutching him even tighter. I choked out, "It's all my fault, if I hadn't been such an idiot and gotten fucked up then I would've been able to stop them from hurting you."

Sasuke let out a pathetic hiccup and rubbed my back, "I don't blame you, Itachi, I blame them. They shouldn't have taken advantage of me like they, but we can't do anything about it except punish them directly, or at least make them admit what they did. The police wouldn't be able to help, while its two against two, we were both extremely intoxicated while they were almost completely sober, plus there was no evidence other than a condom wrapper which accidentally got thrown away. It's basically a he said she said case, I just want to forget this ever happened."

I lifted my head from his shoulder, "How do you propose we do that?"

He gave me a soft smile as he caressed my cheek, "I don't know yet, but we'll find a way, for both our sake's."

I nodded in agreement and kissed him again, when we parted we just held each other for a long while. The comfortable silence was broken when Sasuke's stomach started to growl loudly. He chuckled softly and looked up at me, "How about we go get something to eat?"

The smile on his face was one of pure beauty, I returned it and took his hand as we made our way downstairs. When we arrived to the kitchen I started picking out ingredients for our meal. As I started everything up, I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to make those two bastards admit to what they did, for Sasuke's sake…

* * *

AN: So that's chapter 3! I know it's short but I think chapter 4 is going to be much longer. I plan on this story being about 5 chapters long and hopefully you guys liked it! R&R lovelies!


End file.
